Let me help you
by readingfairy
Summary: Àgnes Almàssy is your not so average teenager trying to juggle a life as a normal teenager and her not so normal private life. On top of that the Cullens have moved into town and try to hide their nature while trying to form a bond with her. Even Jasper can't deny his interest in this mystery girl. Can they help her when she gets in big trouble?
1. Chapter 1

Sweat trickled down my forehead and I blinked a few times to keep it out of my eyes. My legs pounding onto the ground, my lungs burning from the effort.

"Come on Àgnes, just another mile!" My training partner Alexander encouraged me. Pushing myself and advancing on him I kept going on. I had to be faster, better, stronger. I slowed my ritme as I heard the beeping of Alexanders watch a little behind me. I made it!

We both stopped and supported our hands on our knees, panting like crazy. "That...pant... was..pant..torture!" I exclaimed. Alexander just nodded in agreement. "You look like shit girl." Alexander lauged. I looked up and saw him grinning at me, his shirt clining to his abs, his dark brown hair a mess and his face as red as a tomato. "Likewise tomatohead." We both burst out in laughter and slowly walking in the direction of my home, Alexander swinging his arm over my shoulder.

"I should watch out for you now, you just went right past me there. You're getting better at this. Tomorrowmorning I'm joining you in your training. Maybe Andràs can teach me a few more moves I can test on you." He winked as I nudged him in the ribs. It was always like this, trying to outdo each other on every aspect of our trainings. Tomorrow morning before our first day of school we would be receiving training in martial arts combat and last time Alexander joined me, I tottaly kicked his butt and he still couldn't believe it!

I gulped on my water bottle and passed it onto him. I watched the green forest around us and instantly felt more relaxed. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. "I love it here." I muttered while leaning against Alexander a little more. "Yeah it's quiet. No arguments, no troubles, no noises, no pressure. Just us." I looked up at him and saw him smiling down on me. Me being my short 5"4 and him being 6". The forest was the only place where we had peace and as soon as we stepped out if it, it would be over.

I looked up at his cocky grin from my position on the ground and scowled. I would take him down and whipe that grin off his face!

I took him down with a double leg takedown I learned from wrestling. Once he was down I straddled him and moved on with a ground 'n pound, him covering his face to protect himself. He knew not to provoke me!

"Allright that's enough. Àgnes! Enough!" Andràs shouted dragging me off Alexanders body having me in a tight hold, his arms under my armpits. I was panting hard trying to control my anger and adrenaline. This is what we did everytime. Get me pumped up on anger and adrenaline so I could fight with all my strength because I was too much of a teddy bear when I had to fight the people I knew.

I went through some calming breathing techniques with my training while Alexander flipped himself off the ground. "You've got some spike today! I like it!" Alexander laughed while rotating his right shoulder which I planted a hard blow on just a couple of minutes ago.

When I was finally calmed down Andràs let me go and ruffled trough my hair giving me a wink. "Good job you two. Go hit the showers or you'll be late for school."

We both dashed for our towels and exited the training basement under my house trying to slap eachother with the towels. "No slapping towels! You'll murder my vases!" My mother shouted from the kitchen when we entered the hallway.

"Sorry Mrs. Almàssy!" Alexander exclaimed, popping his head into the kitchen. He could be such a suck up, I shook my head and quickly grabbed an apple before sprinting up the stairs to get my more than deserved shower.

"Oh Alex you know you can just call me Cecìla. You practicly grew up with our little Àgneska. You can take the shower downstairs, I already put some towels up for you." I heard my mom talking to him affectionatly. My mom just adored Alexander, I couldn't blame her really. He was the perfect gentleman when he needed to be, always protected me even when we were just kids and ofcourse the dominant reason, he helped my father with bussines.

Trying not the think about it I turned up the shower to get it hot, took some clothes out of my walk-in closet and peeled of the sweaty garments off my body scrunching my nose up. Egh I stinked after that two hour training!

I quickly entered the steamy shower and washed my dark blond locks that just reached under my ribs. It was annoying to wash and detangle but when i fought i could use it as a weapon! It just slapped someone in the face when they were too close. I giggled to myself as I remember how many times Alexander got slapped with it.

I quickly dryed myself and put on my dark blue skinny jeans, a pastel pink tank top and a black fitted vest and left it open. I rummaged through my shoes and found my black high heel ankle boots. I just dried my hair a little bit and put it up into a high pony tail, finishing the look by applying some mascara and clear lipgloss already having my silver studs in my ears. I smiled at my reflection and skipped down the stairs.

"Took you long enough pompàs." Alexander smirked with his arms crossed infront of his chest. I smacked up on the arms when I passed him. He always called me gorgeous to tease me, eventhough a small part of me knew he was serious about it. He always knew to put comments like that into our conversations. I liked him, but he was like family for me and I hated to disappoint him but I never commented on it.

I kissed my mom goodbye as she handed me my black schoolbag. "Love yah mom!" I shouted while running past Alexander and out of the door towards his car. He had just purchased the latest car out, a Chevrolet corvette stingray in a nice red. He opened the passenger door for me and I slid into the leather seat waiting for him to reach his side of the car.

"So what classes are you taking this year? Don't tell me you're taking the same classes as me again, if so, I am going to _scream_." I told him arching my right brow looking at him scepticly while he was just laughing. "Don't worry I talked about it with your father and he has agreed to give you some breathing space. I'll be focusing myself on the more technical classes so I can be more usefull to your dad. So don't worry about school and just go enjoy yourself with classes, I worked my ass off to let your dad approve of your new classes." He winked at me and returned his gaze at the road.

I smiled and thanked him for the effort. This year I was finally able to choose what I would be learning in school. Ofcourse I still had the manditory classes I had to take on insistence of my father but I was able to take on art, cooking and history.

I hoped this year would be a great year, I wanted to have fun at school and just be a normal teen. Even if that was hardly possible I would like to have that illusions when I was in school.

As we arrived at the grand brick buildings that formed our school I immediatly noticed two cars I had never seen before. That meant one thing. New kids. Ugh I seriously did not want to go through this again. At least with the kids born and raised here everybody knew everything about everybody. The new kids would ask questions and then the judgemental glances would start. Not that I didn't get them now but it would just be a pain in the butt.

Alexander squeezed my hand in a comforting manner and motioned his head towards the school. I sighed and climbed out of the vehicle. I glanced at my schedule and waved at Alexander when we parted ways when I got my books out of my locker. First up would be Spanish AP class, dad insisisted i would continue Spanish so I could improve the little things eventhough I was fluent enough having been learned Spanish from a young age. My parents insisted I could converse in the native toungue of our "friends" and bussines partners. So far I could speak Spanish, Italian, Russian, Romanian and ofcourse my mother tongue Hungarian.

I took my seat at the back of the class and started doodling in my notebook as classmates started filing in. I looked up when the teacher ask for our attention and told us we had new students attending our school. I might think it was a bother, but that didn't mean I wasn't curious.

I leaned a little to the left so I could look at the new students. A tall guy with messy bronze hair, caramel colored eyes, pale skin and a small smile dressed in jeans and a grey shirt introduced himself as Edward Cullen. Next to him was smaller girl with the wavy bronze locks, fair skin and chocolate brown eyes, she introduced herself as Renesmee Cullen, Edward's sister. I just had one word.

WAUW!

Holy shit they looked gorgeous! Was it even legal to look that good? And their voices! Halleluja! Talk about perfect genes! Oh shit! They're coming this way, breathe Àgnes breathe. I gave them a small smile as they took seat on eather side of me. The girl immediatly showed a big grin and waved at me.

She leaned towards me and introduced herself. I didn't want to deny it, but I think I would like this girl. I introduced myself and told her that if she had any questions she didn't have to hesitate to ask me.

I may not associate with a lot of people and I may not have a lot friends, but that didn't mean I'm a bitch. I actually really like a lot of people in this school, it was just better if I didn't make any friends. It would be a lot safer for them.

As the teacher just told us that we could introduce ourselves and tell about our summers in groups, preferably in Spanish, Renesmee insisted I formed a group with her brother and her. I accepted as I knew no one would willingly form a group with me anyway.

I soon learned they moved here from Washington and that their father was the new doctor at the hospital. They were also adopted and had 3 sisters and 2 brothers that were foster children and adopted. That's a whole house full! But Renesmee insisted that was really nice to have so many siblings. Their mother must have her hands full with the lot!

As they asked about my summer I only told them about our short vacation to Hungaria and a week stay in Florence, Italy. The rest wasn't something they had to know.

As the bell rang the signal the end of the period I bid my goodbye to the siblings but was halted at the door by Renesmee. "Can we exchange numbers? In case I have some questions, and to meet up ofcourse!" She beamed at me. Oh I would hurt myself with doing this but it wouldn't hurt to have **one** friend, right? I just hoped she wouldn't dump me after she heard all the stories about me. I gave her my phone and she quickly typed her number in it. I sent her text so she would have my number as wel and waved at her as I turned to go to my next period. And I was met with the muscled blue shirt chest of Alexander. I grinned sheepishly at him. "Àgnes, you DO know what you're doing right? You can't keep doing this to yourself." He scolded me, but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Chillax, I am fine. Now come my retarted knight, escort me to class like I know you want to." I winked at him and linked my arms with him as he fought a smile on his lips. I learned not to fight it a looooong time ago. Father insisted I had someone with me at all times.

I waved at him and skipped into home economics and picked out a spot at the back. It seemed I would have a partner in this class, I felt bad for whoever that would be. No one liked to be paired with me in school. I sighed and put on the white apron that was laid out on the worktable.

And just like predicted, when everybody filed in everybody just gave me one glance and picked out places far away from me.

"Ok attention everybody! Quiet! Stacy put that whisk down, yes that's a whisk it doesn't belong in your hair. Thank you. Hello I am Mr. Molina and I will be your home ec teacher. We also have a new student in the school, I would like everybody to welcome.. what was your name again?" Mr. Molina asked a big burly guy with dark short hair. "Emmet Cullen sir." He grinned and showed dimples. Oh my god this guy was cute! Eventhough he looked like a bodybuilder he just gave me this teddy bear vibe. Plus I apploud every guy that follow home ec. So many amazing chefs were guys!

"Right, Emmet. Let's see where to place you. Ah, you can take place next to Miss Almàssy in the back as she's the only one that still doesn't have a partner." He pointed in my direction and I raised my hand as high as I could because I was so small in comparison to the couple in front of me.

He reached our workbench and flashed me a huge grin when he saw me. I smiled at him and faced the front of the classroom to follow the direction. We were going to make a chocolat pudding as a fun way to start. I scribbled down the last instructions and faced Emmet.

"Hi I'm Àgnes, nice to meet you Emmet. Do you need help with your apron?" I giggled as I saw him struggle with how to put it on. He nodded and I helped him put it on and tie it in the back.

"Thanks! How was your name? Agnes?" I shook my head. "No it's not in English. It's pronounced Aaagnesh." I pronounced it very slowly.

"I like it! Ok so how do you put this stove thingy on?" He pressed some buttons and the thing started to beep. "Wait, no! Not all at once!" I laughed at his antics as he kept pushing everything randomly.

I showed him how to put it on and we could get started. There was a lot of spilling milk, chocolate powder and splashing of pudding. When we were finally done our aprons were covered in chocolate.

We looked at each other and his laugh thundered through the classroom as I joined him. We took our stools by the workbench and I tried our own home made pudding. It had some lumps and it wasn't the best, but I was proud of what we did. It was our first time cooking!

"So, tell me. How come a guy like you takes home economiscs in his lessons? No offence, the most amazing chefs are guys but you seem more like a sports thing kind of guy. You sure you don't want any?" I asked him while spooning pudding out of the pot.

"Haha no Thanks. And noo offence taken. I was just curious how you do stuff like this. My mom cooks but I always wondered how it would be to be able to do this on my own, you know maybe help out. I guess I just want to prove I can also do this I guess." He grinned at me while scratching his head. Was he being shy about this? Oh I really am starting to like this guy more and more! He's so easy going!

"I understand what you mean. My mom cooks everyday and it's a real feast but I have no time to help her out or get lessons from her. So this is the perfect oppurtunity, plus I can finally boast about making it myself." I winked at him scraping the pot out with my fingers.

"Now I have a question for you."

"Shoot". I told him while licking my fingers off.

"How come a fun girl like you didn't have a partner and gets avoided by everyone here?" He looked at me seriously.

"You noticed huh?" I sighed. During the entire period, if I had to get something out of the pantry and someone was there they would quickly scurry away. And if I passed some tabled I would get judgemental glances. "I guess it's hard not to notice. It's nothing really. Let's just say I'm not really that popular around here. I don't mind really." I lied giving him a tentative smile. It did hurt me but I just got used to it. Especially after last year.

"Well I like you. You're funny and you don't mind getting dirty." He grinned a cheeky smile pointing at my apron. We both burst out laughing again and cleaned up afterwards.

I've never had so much fun in school before. I liked these new kids so far. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad this year. I hummed while taking my backpack, Emmet waving me goodbye as we left the classroom.

"Hidiehoo! Time for lunch Alexei!" I linked arms with him and gave him a goofy grin as he rolled his eyes at the Russian nickname. "So what will it be today hercegnó?" He asked as we entered the line of the cafetaria. "Stop calling me princess Alex! It's bad enough the others do." I frowned at him. He knew I hated it. He sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, the tray in his other. "I'm sorry. I know you're having a hard time but things will get better once you get into the ritme of things. The business ain't that bad you know?" He tried to comfort me. I sighed and grabbed a lasagna and a soda and put it on the tray. "I guess." I shrugged. Alex grabbed some pizza and a soda and payed for all of it. I knew my father gave him money to 'take care of me', it has been like this for as long as I can remember.

I took our usual place at the back of the lunchroom and sipped my soda. "So I see you've been buddy buddy with some of the new kids. You seem a lot more happy. Seen you laughing a lot." Alex looked at me curiously. "Oh my god, don't tell me you've been spying on me during class?! You promised me not to do that now that you're not in my classes." I exclaimed while angrily stabbing my lasagna. "Calm down I just looked really quick cause I had a free period. I just never see you laugh like that at school, hell I don't see you laughing like that anymore for half a year now. Oh don't look at me like that. I can see that you're struggling with your situation more then you used to do. I'm just dissapointed it's not with me. I just want to have to old you back I guess." He knew good enough why I was like this. It was all my dad's fault. Well actually both my parents'. I just hoped my little sister would be kept out of this.

"you know it will never be the same Alex. And can we not talk about this at school? I don't want any more rumors, there are already enough on their own." He nodded his head and he focused on his food. Feeling my appetite deminish but tried to shake it off. I looked around while eating my food. I could see Renesmee, Edward and Emmet sitting not that far away from us. It seemed they were trying to avoid the rest of the students as well. Renesmee was talking animatidly with a girl with dark brown long hair, fair skin and the same caramel eyes as Edward. Edward was listening as well, his head on his fist leaning on the table they were sharing glances at each other and then glancing my way briefly. Emmet was playing with the locks of a girl with gorgeous blond locks, fair skin and pink lips. She looked gorgeous and I suddenly felt very consious of myself. Opposite Emmet was a blonde guy with pale skin that was listening to Emmet along with a girl with dark, spiky hair and they were also glancing my way from time to time.

Can you say gene pool? My god, looking at them made you question God's creation of mankind. These people looked like they got all the good stuff. God was sooooo unfair! I didn't have anything to complain about, I wasn't super skinny but I wasn't fat. I was just the average girl with some fat here and there but it was ok thanks to all the sports I did. I didn't have any guys chasing after me, but that could possible be cause Alex kept shooting guys nasty looks when they tried to talk to me when I was younger. That was **before** all this mess, now guys stayed clear of me all together.

It was dissapointing, cause, hello I am still a sixteen year old teenager dying to get her first boyfriend! But I knew I didn't have any time or room for a boyfriend. I even think my father would explode if I ever uttered the word boyfriend.

I sighed heavily and pushed away my half eaten lasagna. "What's wrong?" Alex asked through his full mouth. "Nothing. Just nervous I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

Another new town. I didn't mind, I mean it was 6 years ago that Nessie was born after all and we couldn't stay any longer in Forks. It was now the year 2014 and Nessie was almost fully grown.

Charlie was sad to see his daughter and granddaughter leave but Belle had promised to keep in touch and visit from time to time.

I surveyed the grand house in the woods where we would take residence and I immediatly like the calm atmosphere. It reminded me of Forks, but this town was a lot bigger. Our house had 3 levels and was made oud of sandy colored brick and cedarwood. It had a warm, homey feeling to it.

Alice grabbed my arm and started to run towards the woods, giggling all the way. I joined her pace and we were soon going full speed trying to outdo each other until she spotted a deer. I continued my trek until I spotted a mountain lion and sunk my teeth into it's neck.

I trekked through the woods, my hunger satisfied and enjoying the peace when I heard Emmet's booming laugh. I chuckled feeling his amusement. Probably taunting a bear again, that kid just loved to goof around.

There was a wooshing sound and Renesmee's arms circled around my waist. "Uncle Jasper I love it here! But can you help me tomorrow? I'm so nervous for my first day of school. What if they don't like me?" She pouted and aiming here puppy eyes up towards me. She was getting so big, representing a sixteen year old already. I smiled at her sending comfort towards her.

"Don't worry darling, we'll be there with you. They would be crazy not to love you. Come on, race you home." I grinned and dashed away, the little girl right beside me. Emmet soon caught up to me and we started to tease each other trying to make the other one fall behind.

As we entered the house Emmet tackled me and we started to wrestle around.

"Boys, do not break my new furniture please." Esme told us, standing in the doorway towards the kitchen, her worry for her vases prominent in her feeling but there was amusement and tenderness as well. I grinned at her and gave Emmet another shove on his shoulder. Emmet's laugh boomed through the house and when Rosalie entered he swiftly got to her side, picked her up and twirled her around making her smile.

Rosalie was so much better after Renesmee was born, it really opened her up even more to have the thing she wanted the most around. In more ways than one, Renesmee was a gift from heaven for all of us.

We all have become so much more closer as a family, even Rosalie and Jacob seemed to get along better now. He didn't join us on our travel but he would arrive here soon as he couldn't properly fill his duty without his imprint by his side. And Bella improved her gift further and further.

There was a sense of peace in our family even after the shock of the divorce between Alice and me. We adored each other but Alice had seen that her true mate would soon join us. It was difficult at the start but we would always be best friends. It even got easier for me to be around humans as we discovered my bloodlust was increased by the other's bloodlust. So everybody made an effort to hunt more frequently and having Nessie around also improved my practice.

Everything seemed to finally go right for everyone and I was content with my life with the Cullens.

We all spent that night together in the living room listening to Nessie playing the piano, playing board games, much to Emmet's agony as he kept losing eventhough Edward and Alice promised not to use their gifts.

When the sun broke through the night Nessie started to panic, mummbling about school and students not liking her and we al tried our best to comfort her. Bella and Esme prepared her a nice breakfast while Emmet hovered around them asking questions about the food. Everyone was still surprised about Emmet's desire to follow home economics lessons but I had felt his curiosity for some time now.

"Nessie I will prepare your breakfast tomorrow! It will be awesome!" He exclaimed loudly, grinning at the bronze haired girl. Bella and Esme arched their eyebrows at each other and chuckled. "I don't think you'll be learning it that fast dear." Esme patted him on his shoulder.

"Yeah Uncle Emmet I don't think I'm up for the challenge that quick."

I chuckled as Emmet pouted and Rosalie hugged his arm in a comforting manner. "Sorry babe but I'm not letting you poison my favorite niece." She teased him.

"Awe babe that's so cruel for you to say that!"

"She can't really deny it, can she?" Edwards chuckled and pecked his wife and daughter on the cheek.

"Allright enough goofing around you lot. School's starting soon so go get ready. I will see you in the evening sweetie." Carlisle kissed Esme softly and waved everybody goodbye, leaving for his work at the local hospital.

Sometimes I wondered when I would meet my destined one, but I was currently content to be able to share in the happiness of my family. Everyone swiftly gathered their school stuff and met in the big garage.

Edward, Bella and Nessie filed into Edwards new silver Volvo V60 and the rest of us in Rosalie's new burgundy Opel Mokka. The town wasn't as big as a city but it was big enough to blend in and not that small that we would draw too much attention. There were trees and flowers along every street, giving a peacefull impression and as we neared the school I couldn't help but appraise the architecture of the building. There were two big sand colored stone building with arches leading to one building to another, forming a path and every level had beautifull grand windows to let in the little sunlight that was here.

Having our papers sorted at the office we each parted ways to our lessons. The excited and nervous feelings of all the students washed over me and I tried to keep my calm. Emmet patted me on my shoulder and we filed into the classrooms for our first lesson of the day. Math.

The day seems to trickle by slowly as we took notes, doodled on our papers and Emmet discussing our next hunting trip. As lunch arrived I couldn't help but feel the curious feeling from Edward and the excited ones from Renesmee and Emmet.

"I am telling you this girl is funny. She doesn't mind getting dirty or goofing around and we're both a disaster in the kitchen! She's got spunk!" Emmet told us eagerly. "You met her as well? Edward and I had Spanish with her, she's so fluent in it and she was so nice to us. She even gave me her cellphone number. Look!" Nessie showed her cellphone to us and I could just read her name. Àgnes. Sounded European to me.

"I don't know Nessie, just be carefull. We do have to avoid people finding out our true nature. And I don't like the things I've heard about her. People kept thinking how she was not the girl she seemed to appear and how we should stay away from her. I could only detect rude comments about her, but I haven't found out why yet." Edward told us tentavily.

We all took a glance at the table Edward motioned to and saw a small girl with dark blonde locks in a high ponytail with snug jeans and a fitted black vest talking to a muscled guy with darkbrown hair. There didn't appear anything strange about her and I wondered why people were so nasty about her. She had plump pink lips and a flawless skin, it was strange that this attractive girl wasn't popular around here.

I felt Alice tense beside me and we silently waiting for her to get our of her vision. "You really think it's safe to befriend her Alice? I'm having my doubts.I also don't get good vibes from that guy she's sitting with." Edward asked when she got out of it. "What did you see?" Emmet asked eagerly. "I don't see anything wrong with Nessie forming a friendship with her. I can see Nessie truely happy sharing time with her on school." I took another glance at the table with the mystery girl and saw her looking at us. I could feel her awe and curiosity but soon enough I could detect loneliness, sadness and worry. I was starting to get more and more curious about this creature.

As my last lesson of the day arrived i was anticipating if this teacher could get the facts right in our history lessons. Most of the time they got different things tottaly wrong and I would get annoyed at them and felt the urge to correct them. I had this lesson on my own as the other found it boring to go through another history lesson.

As I walked in I spotted the girl that caught my brothers and sisters attention. She was doodling away in her notebook, humming a song I didn't recognize. I placed myself beside her as that was the only place left available. And silently watched her as she wiggled her feet along, carefull not to let her heels touch the ground to prevent making any noise. She seemed content and her feeling showed it, but with my gift I still detected her worry especially now I was closer to her.

Her humming stopped and she lifted her eyelids towards me and I was met with green-blue eyes. A smile formed on her lips. "Hello. You must be Emmet's, Edward's and Renesmee's brother. I hope you're as pleasant as they are. Welcome to our humble town I would say. I'm Àgnes Almàssy." I stopped breathing for a second as I was overwhelmed by her true gentle and friendly intent. Her eyes had a spark to it and it was as if her smile could light up the entire classroom.

She blinked a few times when I didn't immediatly responded, looking at me curiously. "Ah I'm sorry ma'm. Yes I am. The name's Jasper Hale, it's a pleasure to meet you." I cursed myself for letting my Texan accent slip through a little bit. As if it was even possible she smiled even wider. "Pleasure to meet you dear sir." She mock bowed. "I love your accent might I say? Texas, right?" I was shocked by her easy banter towards me and realised she had absolutly no accent at all inspite of her European name. I nodded and she directed her attention towards the teacher as he started his lessons. She was really paying attention to what the teacher was saying and taking a lot of notes. During the class I saw some students glancing the blonde girls way and I could feel the contempt rolling off of them and surprisingly, fear. I wondered why everyone felt like this around her, and I was getting more determined to find out why.

We were discussing the civil war and when I corrected him on some aspects, she looked at me in awe as the teacher had to indeed correct himself. As the day was finally at it's end and I packed my stuff I heard a pencil fall to the ground as it rolled to my feet. "Oh I'm sorry it slipped out of my case." I heard her soft voice behind me. I picked up the bright pink pencil and gave it to her, careful not to touch her skin. "I don't want to seem rude but, you realy seem to know a lot about the civil war and I couldn't help but wonder why that is." She looked at me with her eyes full of curiosity. I couldn't help but give a croocked grin. "I don't mind. I was always fascinated by it, and my great-greatgrandfather had service in the army in that period. I still have some artifacts from that time." Her mouth dropped open in utter awe and I couldn't help but chuckle, she looked cute. "Are you serious? That is soooo awesome. I might sound like a total geek right now, but I am absolutly fascinated by history." She scratched her head in embarresment. "It's good to be this curious about it. They say that you learn from the past to not make the same mistakes and make the right choices." She nodded and a faint blush crept over her cheeks when I looked in her eyes. She was so easy to read through her eyes, it wasn't common that you could see someones emotions that easily these days.

"Àgnes, hurry up. We'll be late." A rough voice penetrated through our little bubble and she quickly broke her gaze from me and scurried towards the muscled guy in the doorway, muttering a quick goodbye and flashing a quick smile my way before following him into the hallway. The guy followed behind her, but not before shooting me a nasty glare. I didn't like the wave of emotions rolling off of him. Possesive, rage, arrogance, and something hostile. This guy wasn't the average guy that wanted to protect his girlfriend. This was something much more intense. What was going on with him.


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned as the annoying beeping of my alarm filled my ears. I slapped the device making the penetrating noise stop and pulled the covers over my head. I so was not ready to get out yet. I didn't get to bed until 2 in the morning and it was currently 6 am. My door burst open and a weight flopped onto my stomach making the air in my lungs cough out of mymouth. "Ugh Annuska get off or you'll regret it!" I yelled underneath my covers. But my warning was met with the light laughter of my baby sister. "Àgnes, up up up up! You promised you would bring me to school!" I could just hear her pouting those small lips. I lowered the covers and was met with her sparkling brown eyes and curly brown mop op hair.

People sometimes found it hard to believe we were sisters and she was brown haired and I was blonde. But we were sisters through and through and I would stop at nothing to protect her from the world we lived in. She flashed me a tooty grin as she spotted my eyes narrowing at her. "You're a little monster you know that?" As she jumped up and down the bed making the bed shake. I groaned and flung the covers off of me. "Allright I'm up, I'm up. Come here you munchkin." I grabbed her arm and tucked her head under my arms and rubbed her head with my knuckles. "Aaaah! I give I give! Uncle! Uncle!" I chuckled and let her go grinning at her. She was fixing her hair and when she met my eyes she suddenly froze and stared at me.

"What happened?" She rushed to me and her small soft hands strokes just next to my eyes near my temples and then traced over my lower lip. I winced as memories of the previous night flooded my mind. Oh no. She wasn't supposed to see this, she had to stay carefree and without worries.

I carefully removed her hand and smiled at her. "Oh this? Alex and me had some training and I accidentaly hit myself with my training stick. Nothing to worry about. Now let's go pick out some clothes for you huh?" I patted her head and took her small hand in mine and lead her towards her pink princess room. It was filled with stuffed unicorns, butterflies all over the walls and a big pink bed with fluffy pillows.

I grabbed some baggy jeans, a grey t-shirt with a unicorn and rainbows and a pink vest with a hoodie. I gave a bath with lots of foam and put some special oil in her hair to tame her curls. "There all pretty. You want a pink shear pin in your hair?" She nodded vigorously and I put a pink pin in her hear with a purple butterfly on it. I grabbed her some purple and white sneakers and told her to get some breakfast downstairs.

As I watched my reflection in the mirror, after my shower, I couldn't help but cringe. My left temple was a variation of green, purple and blue as was my right shoulder. I tried to rotate it but my movements were limited. I gingerly touched my busted lip and sighed heavily. How was I supposed to cover all this up? I rubbed the bruises with some muscle cream cringing from time to time.

I hoisted up my black jeans and carefully put on my red hoodie vest trying not to overwork my shoulder. I opened my make up bag and put some concealer on the bruise on my temple and decided it would be best if I put on some foundation over it to cover it completly. Afterwards I put some balm on my lips but decided not put on lipstick as it would make the swelling more prominent. I eyed my reflection and sighed. My make up skills were only limited and you could still faintly see the bruising. Maybe I should hit the mall and get some more make up, maybe ask for some advice from the sales lady.

Eventually I just gave up as there wasn't much more I could do about it and I trudged down the grand stairs. "Morning mom. Is it ok if i just take some fruit and a shake? I'm not feeling so well." I told her while give her a kiss on the cheek and ruffling my sisters hair. "Jò reggelt Àgnes. Are you sure you don't want anything more filling than that? You were home so late last night." She eyed me concerned when I slumped into my seat and put my head on the table. My head was killing me. "I don't know if I can keep it in anya. I have a serious headache right now." I mumbled still keeping my head on the table. Sometimes I would slip in the hungarian version of mom, especially when I didn't feel all that good. I heard her place a bowl in front of me and not a minute later I heard the mixer turned on. The noise made me pinch my eyes closed but I leisurly lifted my head and pulled the bowl of strawberries, melon, kiwi and mandarins towards me and popped them into my mouth one by one.

"Mommy Àgnes hit her head again with training. I don't like her being home so little. I liked it more when you would play with me all the time. We haven't danced together in sooooo long. Promise me you'll play with me today!" Annuska pouted at me while spooning up some of her cornflakes. "You're a little telltale aren't you." I sticked out my tongue at her, and she quickly returned the gesture. "Allright how about this, I have a little bit of time after school I'll take you to the mall, do some sister shopping. Sound good?" She eagerly nodded making her curls bounce around but I could see our mother looking at us with concern.

"Don't worry mom I'm fine. And we'll be fine I'm sure Benjàmin won't leave our side." I winked at her eventhough I was annoyed we always had a bodyguard around us when we went to do things. "Allright then. You have your credit card with you sweetie?" I nodded while she handed me the green healthy shake and I quickly gulped it in one go. "Come on Annu, brush your teeth and we're off." I ushered her as she gave her little bowl to our mom. "Are we taking coopie?" I nodded and gave her a pat on her bum when she ushered up the stairs. After we brushed our teeth I checked if she had everything for school, took our lunches from mom and led her towards the garage where my pink mini cooper stood. Annuska and me had put stickers of butterflies all over the car when my dad first bought this car half a year ago. I strapped her into her car seat, opened the garage and sped off towards our school.

Annuska's elementary school was next to our school so it was easy to pick her op if she got a ride with me. I watched the rear view mirror and saw Benjàmin following in his black Mercedz Benz. For any other teen it would be just be creepy to have someone following you around but we had been accostomed to it since we were just toddlers. Annuska was just 8 years old and I was determined to keep her out safe from our world and not her know anything that was going on. As far as she knew we were just a rich family and the bodyguards were just a safety measure to prevent someone from taking her away to get to our money. Eventhough my dad was reluctant to have another kid as I was already his succesor and well trained to take over the bussines my mom insisted she wanted a kid that would be free of all the burdens of the family. So yeah, she was a latecomer but we all loved her to death.

I don't know what would have happened to me if I didn't have my sister to brighten my day. I shookau my head trying to get rid of these depressing thoughts. It was a school day and I would be just a normal teenager. If I would allow myself to think about anything else I would go crazy.

I swiftly parked the car next to Alex' and got my sister out of the car after waving to Alex. Annuska immediatly sprung out of the car and hugged Alex' legs. "Lexie! You didn't come greet me yesterday, how rude!" She pouted looking all the way up. He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Sorry squirt. I was busy adoring your sister." He winked up at me, teasing her. She huffed and angrily stopped my way. "Then no more hugs for you! Come on Àgnes, let's go to school." I chuckled at Alex' astounded face and took her by the hand to escort her to her school. "Hey! No fair! Annu! I want my hugs!" Alex shouted after us. I saw her turn her head and stick out her tongue towards him.

While she happily converse about her friends to me I noticed Renesmee step out of a silver Volvo. "Ágnes! Good morning! Is that your little sister?" I nodded and she squatted before my sister. "You are sooo adorable! I'm Renesmee, your sisters' new classmate. What's your name?" Annuska gazed at her in astonishment. "Wauw! You're sooo pretty! My name is Annuska, but my sister calls me Annu." She let go of my hand and took Renesmee's face between her hands. "Your skin is sooo soft! I like you!" she happily exclaimed. I warned Annuska she couldn't just grab someone's face like that. "Oh I don't mind at all, don't worry. What are you doing today after school Àgnes?" She asked while Annuska kept studying her face between her hands. "Sister and me are going to go shopping! Oh I know why don't you join us! You can bring your sisters as well." Annuska said while pointing at what I thought was Bella, Alice and Rosalie if understood the description correctly that I got from Renesmee yesterday.

Annuska had started chanting 'come with us' while tugging on Renesmee's hand.

"Yeah you should come, it's been a while since we've been shopping and this way I can show what you can do around here. If you want of course." I hesitantly added. "We would _love_ to come. We'll meet you here after school if that's ok?" The pixie with short spiky haird said. I think this was Alice, and she was beaming as if she couldn't wait to go. Annuska had started cheering and running around in circles her arms in the air.

"Sure. That would be awesome. If you would excuse me I have to bring this little girl to her classroom. Come on, you'll get dizzy". I took her hand and she happily skipped along.

"Are you sure this is going to be ok?" Bella asked Alice tentavily. "Don't worry. I will be an amazing afternoon, I've seen it." She beamed and skipped towards the school building. Edward just shrugged and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder. "Be happy you won't be her barbie doll today. Alice has found two new ones, she's already thinking about what to get them to wear." He chuckled as Bella let out a relieved sigh. He looked over his shoulder as he had felt someone's eyes boring into his back. It was that guy Alexander. Jasper already told us yesterday he didn't like the vibe coming off this guy and I could only confirm his suspision as I heard his nasty thoughts towards us and his possesive remarks about Àgnes. There was also something about his father and how she would be his soon. I didn't see how that would come true as Jazz and I couldn't detect any romantic feelings or thoughts from her towards the guy.

Spanish passed quickly enough, then I joined Bella and Alice in our English class. We were a grade below Àgnes, Jasper and Emmet but had AP lessons with them. During our lessons Alice suddenly stiffened and I saw her have a vision. What the?

Alice claimed she had to go to the bathroom to the teacher, and she swiftly exited after she got her hallpas.

* * *

I didn't like what I saw at all.

Today we would be making vegetable soup. Emmet and I were carefully cutting the vegetables, well I was careful Emmet was just chopping away his knife making a big bang everytime it landed on the cutting board. I chuckled as I saw how big his pieces were and the teacher was waving his hands around trying to let Emmet stop. Emmet was absolutly fascinated as the teacher showed him how to hold the carrot and cut it in even pieces.

When we were ready Emmet volunteered to go fill the pot with water at the sink on the other side of the classroom and cut up some extra onions.

It all happened so fast. I heard Audrey fumble around and then water splashed all over my head and body. I was shocked and just stood there with my mouth open. I looked up as I heard her utter a sarcastic 'whoops' as she snickered away. The whole classroom errupted in laughter, pointing at me while Mr. Molina tried to calm everybody down.

Not this again. What did I ever do room to them? I was always nice to Audrey and used to help her with her homework. I fought against the tears that threatened to build in my eyes. "Oh god, Àgnes are you allright. Here, let me help you." Emmet started getting some towels dabbed my cheeck. "Àgnes, what happened to your face?" I widened my eyes. Shit! My make up! I dashed out of the classroom ignoring Emmet's shouts. I ran through the hallways and dashed into the ladies bathroom. I clutched the sink and swallowed.

Why are you doing this to me? Can't it ever end? I've never done anything to anyone in this school. I did my homework, I attended classes, I tried to be a good daughter but why am I so miserable? I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I looked at myself and saw the big bruise near my eye, the foundation and concealer smudged away. I didn't bring any make up to school as I would be buying some new ones later on, but I couldn't walk around like this.

"I have some make up if you'd like?" I spun around and put a hand on my heart. "Oh my god. Alice! You scared the bejebus out of me." She gave me a small smile and showed me a little make up bag. I gave her a sad smile as I didn't have the strenght to hide my hurt anymore. She had seen anyway. "Come on, I'll help you. I also have some spare clothes with me, you can change into them if you want." She passed me a purple bag and as I looked into them I could see some black jeans and a purple hoodie. "Thanks Alice. Why are you so nice to me? You just met me and you don't know who I exactly am. I'm sure you will hear the rumors about me and then you'll start hating me just like the rest of them. So, you don't have to be nice. I won't hurt you if that's what you think." I couldn't look her in the eye as I told her this. I knew I would never make friends outside our "family".

"Oh dear Àgnes, you've been so nice to my brothers and sisters and you even invited me to go shopping while you didn't even meet me. How could I hate you? You're such a nice and tender girl, and you take so good care of your sister. I promise you that no matter what happens we will never hate someone like you. Trust me. Now go put on those clothes or you'll get a cold." She told me while rubbing my arms. I gave her smile and sniffled a little before going into a stall to put on the clothes. Something in the back of my mind told me to question the fact she had these clothes with her and why it was exactly my size.

I exited the stall and she told me to sit down near the window as she fixed my make up. I looked in the mirror and it looked even better than this morning. I just couldn't control myself and gave her a big hug. I've never had girl friends before, and I kind of liked this feeling.

"Feeling better?" She asked me as she held me at arms length. I nodded and walked out just as the school bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch. We walked towards the cafetaria while Alice talked about our shopping trip and insisted that she would choose the make up I would buy as she was absolutly sure I purchased the wrong brand before.

As we entered the cafetaria everyone turned quiet as they saw me with Alice. "um I think it's best if you go to your family. I don't want them gossiping about you." I told her while unhooking my arm from hers and hitching up the purple bag on my shoulders that contained my wet clothing. "Nonsense. They will gossip about us anyway if we talk with you or not. Now why don't you join us at our table?" She beamed a bright smile at me and I couldn't help but melt at her thoughtfull words.

"Àgnes. I heard what happened, I gave Audrey a huge scolding. I can't believe she did that to you." He eyed Alice up and down and pulled me away from her harshly. "Alex, that hurt."

"What are you doing with my Àgnes?" He barked at her. "Stop it Alex! She was helping me. She gave me some fresh clothes and we were just talking. Chillax." He didn't listen to a word I had to say and dragged me towards our table still painfully gripping my upperarm, and to top it off it was near my bruised shoulder. "Alex seriously you are _hurting_ me!" I hissed at him trying to get away from his grip. "And you were seriously rude to Alice, she was just being nice. I'm allowed to have friends outside of the family and you, you know."

"You don't know what you are doing and you don't know what's good for you. Why do you think I was the person assigned for you huh? Because I know what's best for you, I live in the same world you do and your father trusts me to most. Now sit down and shut up." He snapped while pushing me in my seat. I looked at him with wide eyes. Alex had never treated me like this before.

"Jezus what got into your system? And who says you get to decide what I do huh? I am my own person and I can make my own choices thank you very much." I snarled at him, glaring at him in anger. I could hear the whispers around me but I didn't give them any attention. My reputation was already soiled the day I was born so I didn't care anymore.

"Who decided I get to make the choices? Your dear father did! Now eat your lunch and I am not leaving your side outside of classes anymore." He pointed at me threatening me with his look. I gulped at the mention of my father and sighed in defeat. I had trouble swallowing my salad as I didn't feel safe all of a sudden near his presence.

That afternoon I was closely escorted to my classes, Alex walking beside me like pitbul, scowling at anyone that dared to look my way. During my English class I texted Renesmee I would meet her at the local mall by Starbucks after school. She sent her ok and asked what was wrong. I told her I would explain later.

Soon my last class approached and Alex nodded at me as I stepped into my history class. I took my place next to Jasper and took my notebook out of my schoolbag.

"Hey, are you allright? You're shaking all over." Jasper's concerned voice reached my ears as I had been staring at the schoolboard. I lowered my gaze to my hand that held my pen. My hands were trembling like crazy and I quickly clutched them together. "I'm fine. It's a normal thing for me, I get this a lot. How are you today? Liking the town a little more?" I asked him trying to not let my voice waver giving him a soft smile.

He narrowed at me as it appeared he tried to read me, as if he wanted to stare into my soul. "You sure? Cause I can take you to nurse office if you'd like."

"No! um...no that won't be nessecary. I'm fine. We better pay attention now." I panicked and tried to be as convincing as I could and tried to ignore him for the remainder of the class. Alex was clear. My action at school were being reported by him to my father. I was being watched as a hawk. Having been able to have classes on my own was just an illusion. I had no control over my life at all. No matter where I would be I would never be a normal, carefree teenager. And that made me scared, cause my world had me in it's clutch more and more everyday. And I could never escape.

As soon as the schoolbell rang I swiftly packed my stuff and exited the class before Jasper could utter a word to me. Alex was already waiting and walked me towards the elementary school to pick up Annuska. I gathered all my strengt and put on a happy smile when she entered my vision line.

"Hi munchkin how was school?" I asked her as she gave me a hug. "It was so great, I even got a B for that math test we had. Mom will be so happy!" She kept on babbling as we walked towards my car. "Alexie you can't come with us! We're going shopping so it's no boys allowed!" She exclaimed while pushing against Alex' legs. He shot me a questioning glance. He wasn't happy at all.

"I-I'm sorry I promised her I would take her shopping. But I will be back before the meeting start, I promise." Why was I so nervous? Benjàmin would be around and there was no harm in going shopping with some girls right? Just this one time, afterwards I would never do it again. I actually prefered having Benjàmin follow us than Alex, I still didn't feel right around him after his little outburst this afternoon. Luckily he just nodded and kissed me on my cheek saying he would see me later. I watched him drive away as I buckled Annuska in, but my hands were still tremling.

"I'll do it sis, I've been practicing." She stopped my hands by putting her small hands over them and smiled at me softly. She was such a smart girl, she new I was bothered by something as this only started happening since last school year. She new not to ask anymore as she wouldn't get any answers from me.

I patted her head and let her do it by herself. Once we were both buckled up I exited the parking lot and headed towards the mall. "Now we're meeting Renesmee and her siblings at Starbucks and I would like you to be on your best behavior munchkin. They just moved here so we don't want to overwhelm them okay?" I watched her in rearview mirror as she was humming along with the radio, nodding to me.

"Rennie!" Annuska yelled and dashed out of my hands towards Renesmee. She laughed and welcomed the little girl into her arms, hugging her. The other girls smiled at Annuska's antics as she was introducing herself while rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Sorry about that. She gets very exited about new people and when we go shopping." I smiled appologetic at them. They waved it away and said they adored her lively attitude. We all took turns introducing ourselves and decided we would go to the make up store first.

The girls were all very helpfull as they helped pick out some new concealers, foundations, mascara, lipgloss, and they even found some kind of cream to help with my busted lips. Even Annuska enjoyed being in the store as Rosalie picked out some nail polish for her and they both got their nails done in the same color by the workers there. Alice and Bella insisted that I buy a small make up bag and a portable powder box with a mirror so I could take with me in my schoolbag or my purse.

After that we entered several shops and my hands were bulging with shopping bags. Benjàmin soon approuched me as he saw me struggle to juggle the bags around. "Let me miss, it will be easier to walk around." He smiled at me while taking all the bags off of me. "Oh thanks Benjàmin you're a life saver." I grinned at him. "May I be so rude to help remind you that you have an import appointment at 7 miss?" I glanced at my watch seeing it was alread 5, I nodded at him and told him we would be ready soon. He nodded his head and took a few steps back to give us our space.

"Who's that? Is that your personal assistant? Cause for a while I thought we had a stalker following us around." Rosalie said as we all laughed at the idea. I explained that he was our bodyguard, but he was mostly Annuska's as she was still so small. He used to be mine but as Annuska got older and got to school he took on the role as her bodyguard as we figured Alex would always be by my side. I told them that my dad was paranoid and was scared we would be kidnapped and they would ask ransom because we were so rich.

"They will never be able to kidnap me! I mean come on, I would just kick them in the balls like Àgnes does. She's … what was it called again... oh yeah, badass!" She exclaimed while kicking the air. We all burst out in laughter and entered this cute store with clothes for kids. The other girls had a blast dressing Annuska up and we got her all the things they picked out.

When we had to say our goodbye's at 6 Annuska was rubbing her eyes and I quickly ushered her into the car as Benjàmin put our bags in his Mercedes. We quickly left and gave a final wave at the girls near Rosalie's Opel.

We soon arrived home as it wasn't such a long drive and I guided my sister towards the kitchen. "Hi girls, had fun?! I hope you're hungry cause I made a big dinner for you all." We both nodded as Annuska kept rubbing her eyes, mom looked at her concerned. "She's ok mom, just a bit tired. I think overdid it a little with the shopping today." I looked at Benjàmin carrying all the bags inside, placing them next to the stairway in the hallway. My mom looked at the shopping bags and started laughing. "Oh my that reminds me of the times I went shopping with my friends when I was younger. I can believe she's tired. Here dear, eat some and then we'll get you a nice hot bath and tuck you into bed, sound good?" Mom tenderly ruffled her hair and served some hot soup for her. "Come, sit, eat." She told me taking another plate. "I'm sorry mom, I have to take a quick shower and change. I promised dad I would help him out with work." I apologized and kissed her cheek telling her I would eat after work.

I could see the smile fading off her face as I exited the kitchen. It hurt her to not be able to have a family dinner together every day, it hurt her to see me like this but this was the life we had chosen. Maybe not my sister and me but this is how our lives where and there was nothing we could change about it.

Allright another chapter! it will get more exciting I promise!

Please review and you will find out Àgnes' secret!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello dear readers! Another story! ready for the reveal?

deidaralover1234: yes you are absolutly right! Was it too easy to guess? And yep she will but it won't be like BAM! I love you. So I hope you keep enjoying this story!

"Ah Àgnes there you are. You'll just follow us with Alex. Fix your hair a little bit dràgàm." I hated it when my dad would call me dear, it was so patronizing. I looked in the mirror and fixed the little lock that fell out of my bun and straightened my leather jacket. Alex steered me towards our motorcycles, his hand around my waist. I didn't dare to say anything as I was afraid I would get scolded by my dad and get another barking from Alex.

I climbed onto my KTM RC390 fully in black and put on my black helmet as Alex climbed is Ducati monster 1200 s, also in black. I kickstart my bike and follow after my fathers black Mercedez Benz C-class. My father always said not to stand out too much, but hello, everyone notices 3 fancy vehicles driving around even if they're in black.

I noticed we were driving to Oregon city and that's when I already new enough what was on schedule tonight. I was not looking forward to this but someone had to do the job.

We finally halted near a diner and climbed off our motorcycles as my dad stepped out of the car straightened his suit. "We'll be meeting Fabrizio in his restaurant across the street, you two handle things here with Patrick. Make sure he follows his promise today, I'm tired of waiting." We both nodded and Alex bowed his head towards my father. My helmet dangled in my left hand as we entered the diner and walked straight towards the back.

"Oh miss! Miss! You can't go back there!" a woman in an apron with black wavy hair shouted towards me from across the diner as she scurried our way. She seemed young, only 24 maybe? Probably the daughter. "Patrick is expecting us miss. Don't worry, we'll be gone soon." Alex charmed her with his handsome smile. I pushed the door open towards the kitchen and looked around. "Where's Patrick?!" I yelled above the noise of the chef, the claning of pots and pans and the ovens. The chef pointed a shaky finger towards a staircase, I nodded politly and we went up.

I barged into the room where the stairs ended and my eyes swiftly looked around for the older man with dark hair and a mustache. I swiftly found him carrowing behind his desk. "Aah Patrcik! Just the man I was looking for. Oh don't be so scared, we're just here for a little chit-chat and to take care of bussines." I told him while walking around his desk and leaning against it casually. The man was shaking all over, poor man. He was terrified of us. "How's bussines? Seems to get well by how packed it is. Good for you, I'm glad that loan helped you out to get bussines running again. But you know that you're deadline has transpired and we already gave you more time, twice." I looked at him sympathetticly. "Now I don't want to make things more difficult for you, but you promised that you would have the money today and I really believed you so why don't you get the money out that vault of yours and we can say goodbye without any trouble or hardfeelings. And after that you can call us anytime if you're having problems and we'll help you fix them, allright?" He shakily nodded and shuffled towards the vault in the corner of the room, typing the code in. I looked at Alex and saw him shaking his head slightly and I just smiled at him. He was more the 'I threaten you and give me the damn money' kind of guy but my father always told me this was the best way to deal with people. Be friendly but still let them know you mean hard bussines and who's the boss.

Patrick nervously returned with a black suitcase and I swiftly placed it on the desk and opened it. Something wasn't right. I grabbed a stack of money and started counting it by running my fingers over the ends.

When I was done I sighed heavily. I really didn't like what I was supposed to do now.

I took out the device from the back of my jeans and pointed in his face. His eyes grew wide and sweat started forming on his forehead.

"Please! I'm sorry! I will get you the other thousand next week! I didn't have enough time!" He wailed dropping on his knees. His eyes were terrified as it look right into the barrel of my Beretta 92F s.

"You know Patrick, I really believed you would have the money. I trusted you, no, _we_ trusted you." I motioned between Patrick and I with my helmet. "Now, we gave you time, _twice_. I am absolutly sure you still have another thousand hiding in here somewhere. It's not _much_, but come on, you expect me to report to the boss with a thousand short? Do you? You know what happens to people that don't pay?" He nodded vigorously and swallowed loudly. "Now up you go and we're going to get the money, okay." I put down my helmet and hoisted him up by his collar. He quickly decended the stair while I followed after him, my gun at the ready. I followed him around the kitchen with my poker face while the chef gazed at me with a terrified look.

Patrick rummaged through some cabinets, pulling out various dollar bills. "I-I think there's some good amount in the r-register, can I go get it?" He was sweating like a pig and I understood the meaning of his request. I nodded my head once calmly and but kept an eye on him through the see-through hole in the door towards the diner. He opened the register and when his daughter came up to him with a concerned look he just kept shaking his head and mumbled something before returning my way. I stepped back and let him enter. "T-this should be all of it. I grabbed the ruffled papers and counted. I smiled at him, turned towards Alex who was standing behind me, the briefcase already open. I placed the last crumpled thousand dollars in it and he swiftly closed it, handing me my helmet when I tucked my gun back into my jeans.

"It was nice doing bussines with you Patrick. We'll be keeping an eye out for you that others won't harras you and I hope your business keeps doing so well. Don't hesitate to call us if you're in trouble or the other bastards harras you okay?" I clapped him on his back and smiled. He gave me a tentative smile and nodded.

I motioned towards the door to Alex and we calmly left the diner with the briefcase, at least twenty pairs of eyes on us. Alex even had the guts to salute to the girl with his two fingers and wink. Didn't he understand that people were terrified of us? It's like it was all a big game for him, and I didn't like his attitude one bit.

We crossed the streat and entered the Italian restaurant and went to far corner where my father was seated with a sturdy older man, I think he was in his 50's, greying hair, a small mustach and a friendly face. Boy are looks deceifing.

When they heard us nearing them the man looked up and a big smile appeared on his face. "Ah my dear Àgnes how wonderfull to see you again! You're becoming more of a woman everytime I see you. How old are you again?"" He said while giving me a big hug and then keeping me at arms lenght to look at me up and down, while Alex handed the briefcase to my father. "Good evening Fabrizio it's good to see you too. I am turning 17 next month actually." I smiled at him politly. "Ah the energy of youth, huh? Come, sit sit. Your father and I were just discussing the latest developments." I took my place next to my father while Alex remained standing behind my father, his hands clasped over eachother.

"Now Imre I know we work together for a long time now, but you can't expect me to be ok with you invading my territory. Now I can overlook it if it was just a misunderstanding but this has been happening too often. I want you out of Oregon with your lakeys or we're going to have a big disagreement, capiche?" Fabrizio took a big inhale of his sigar. "Well I would gladly do that Fabrizio but it was the people coming to us because you didn't want to help them. Poor Patrick was on the brick of bankrupcy and he needed money to get back on his feet with his bussines. He asked you for help many times but you just flat out refused him. Now, we helped him a little bit and look at his diner, it's going great! Does that not do your territory good? Didn't you want bussines in this town going good? I did you a favor!" My dad told him calmly.

Fabrizio was getting red in his face and I saw his lakey go for his gun. I swiftly stood and aimed my gun at them. "One move and I'll blow your head off!" I barked at him. His eyes widened for a split second, but it was gone just as swiftly. "Your girl got some spunk Imre. I'll let it go this time, but if I see or hear that any of your vermin puts even one foot on _my_ ground you'll be paying for it. Watch my words Imre." He pointed threatingly at my father and then left with his bodyguard out the restaurant. I took a deep breathe and put away my gun again.

"I told you it was risky to help Patrick, but did you listen? Noooo. If we keep up like this we'll be in the middle of a war in no time dad. And I -" My father raised his hand stopping me from speaking any further. "I don't want to hear your plead for peace between the groups. Our territory is too small and it's been long overdue that we expand. If we don't stand our ground now, they'll overpower us the moment we're weak. You've still got a lot to learn Àgnes. Just do what your told and learn from me everyday. You're doing good, but you have to think smart. Now let's go." I let a scowl pass over my face but quickly hid it as I knew I would get in trouble for it and followed after my dad out of the restaurant.

"We're having trouble with the Russians as well boss. They've been sabotaging the transport of our weapons for three weeks now and Lásló has been trying to negotiate but they are hell bent on getting us to fail." Luca briefed my father has he had been just on the phone. "Those filthy Russians are trying to weaken us to get our territory. Alex, Àgnes I want you to go to the harbor to escort our new shipment of weapons. They're supposed to arrive within the hour. I'm counting on you to get the shipment safe towards our warehouse, if they follow you or attack... Shoot them." My father slid into his car and drove off. Alex ushered me towards our motorcycles and we left towards the harbor. If we stepped on it we would make it in 45 minutes.

The shipment was succesfully loaded onto a few trucks and Alex drove on the front of the line as I closed up the back.

We had only left for a few minutes but I could already hear the noise of motorcycles and a speeding car. I looked back, and indeed there they were. I sighed and grabbed my gun out of my jeans.

Here we go!

Jasper POV:

We arrived at school and I was hit with a flurry of emotions. It was so much stronger then the previous days. Disgust, disbelief, fear, some excited, nervousness. What was going on?

"There are too many thoughts, I can't seem to focus to hear them clearly. It's a jumbled mess." Edward sighed frustated. "Well then we just ask ofcourse!" Alice danced towards a group of girls and boys of 5 near our spot.

"Hi! I don't want to seem rude but there's quiet a buzz around here, mind telling me whats going on?" Alice flashed them a beautiful smile to dazzle them.

The guys had to blink a few times and there was a short silence.

"Oh that's right, you guys are new so you don't know about it. Well you know that girl Ágnes Almàssy? She's the daughter of the big Hungarian mafia boss here in town. They practicly own half of Portland, that's just a few miles from here. Last night they caused a big uproar from the harbor till Forest Grove. Guns were fired, they caused multiple accidents on the highway and a lot of people had to go to the hospital. I think they had this dispute with the Russians from what I've heard." A guy with blond hair spoke up.

The mafia?

"Oh dear. But is that the reason why you avoid her? She can't help it her dad is in the mafia right?" Alice asked in a concerned voice. I could feel her worry for the girl.

"She can't help it? Please! First she wasn't involved at all but somewhere during last school year she joined her father allright. She was spotted with his minions all over the place, on school she kept appearing with injuries and tried to cover it up with make up or she would be limping through the school halls. Sometimes they even had the nerve to get her out of classes just do those mafia stuff. She's the freaking mafia princess! You better stay away from her, it's dangerous to be around that girl. If you do anything wrong to her they'll go after you." The boy warned her. Alice thanked her and returned to us.

"Did you hear that? That's not possible!" Emmet exclaimed with a troubled look. We all looked at each other in deep thought and disbelieve. It would explain the bruise and the busted lip yesterday. We had been discussing it at home and thought maybe her father was aggressive but this was nothing like that.

I felt bad for the girl. She was born in the wrong family and she didn't seem to be a evil person. She just radiated tenderness and was just a sweet girl. I saw her struggling to fit in but her circumstances wouldn't allow it.

"I get what you mean Jazz. I didn't get the impression from her that she would be a person like that. I don't like you girls hanging around her until we've found out more about her." Edward adressed the girl but they all gasped. "You've got to be kidding me Edward. She's a really sweet person, we saw it yesterday! I'm sure there's a reason for her doing these kind of stuff. What if she doesn't have a choice?" Renesmee nodded vigorously and the disbelief radiated off of her.

"We can't be sure. You know how humans can have two sides to them. She can be a nice girl in school and a down right bitch in her private life." I told her thinking it over. Humans could be complicated to figure out. "But I definitly don't like that guy Alex hanging around her. I'm positive he's influencing her."

We then looked up as we heard a motorcycle drive up the parking lot. Alex, who was standing on the opposite of our spot walked towards the motorcycle in a brisk pace. As the person took off it's helmet, blonde long locks fell free from it and the tired face of Àgnes appeared. What made me stop my thoughts were a few bullet holes in the motorcycle. Humans would notice it that much but with our enhanced sight you couldn't look past it.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay home and get some rest." Alex bit out to her grasping her upper arm. "Let go Alex, it hurts." She shook him off and glared at him. "You can't just order me around, if I want to go to school I will go damn it. Some of us _do_ want to graduate you know?" She briskly pushed him out of the way and walked towards the school. "What? You want to graduate? And _then_ what? Go to college? Please Àgnes don't tell me you got that into your head! You're the freaking mafia princess for crying out loud! The minute you graduate and are capable enough you're taking over the bussines! You can't run away from this! _Come on, _Àgnes, you're good at this stuff. Like last night you were amazing!" I just shut out their conversation and looked at Edward as he was frowning while looking at the dissapearing figure of the two mafia's.

"I keep getting images of motorcycles zigzagging through traffic, gunshots, cars honking, tires screeshing... She's trying to block it all out." Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This isn't good. And Carlisle's supposed to go visit them tonight. I don't like this at all."

"Well, it doesn't seem she's happy with it cause the waves of misery are rolling off of her."

Want another chapter? You know what to do!

review 3


	5. Chapter 5

I tried to block out the gossiping of the students and the images of last night. We had to take a detour so the Russians wouldn't know our warehouse's exact location and the images and noises from the gunshots were prenetating my mind until I cluchted my ear closed with my hands and put my head on the table. Please let it stop. Please!

I felt a cold hand on my left shoulder and I jerked my head up and was met with the caramel pools of Edward. "Hey, you okay there?" He asked looking at me with pity.

I groaned mentally. They found out. I sighed and dropped my hands into my lap.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little headache."

"You know you can talk to us if there's something wrong, right?" Renesmee said to me quietly.

I nodded and just toke notes quietly during the lessons and left without a word when the schoolbell rang. I knew I was blocking them out, but I was just protecting my own heart. I couldn't take another rejection and I had to do my best to protect them from any harm.

Emmet tried to cheer me up during home ec. But I just gave him a small smile and tried to focus on the work while trying to block out the images that kept spooking around my head. As a consequence I burned my finger of the pot and spilled a lot of ingredients. It didn't ever register what we were making and Emmet looked at me with concerned eyes when I told him I didn't want any of the food we made.

The whole day just passed in a blur as I ate lunch quietly while Alex kept on babbling about last night and when history finally came around I just spaced out until Japser nudged me.

"Are you ok?" I looked at his concerned eyes and just flashed him a smile and mouthed I just had a headache. "I can take you to the nurse if you want?" Jasper was trying his best.

When the bell rang and I tried to make a swift exit he grabbed my wrist. It wasn't harsh like Alex always did but it was a soft, yet firm grip. "Talk to me. What's going on?" I couldn't look him in the eye. It would break my heart to lose a nice guy like him.

"We can't be friends Jasper. I'm sorry." I whispered in a defeated voice and got out of his grasp and into Alex' waiting arms. "Let's go home princess."

I don't remember how I got home, but I didn't care right now. I had waved Alex goodbye as he had to help his dad out with their bussines. His dad was one of the other member of our mafia gang and they were trying to become my dad's right hand. So they were always working over time, doing the best they could. I didn't understand that desire. All I wanted was to get out of it instead of getting further into it. But did I have a choice? Not really I guess.

I placed my helmet on a side table in the hallway and took of my jacket when I heard voices coming out of the living room. Who could that be? My dad always prefered the office to talk business and my mother didn't have any friends anymore since the day she got married to my father so who could it be?

Then the door opened and my dad walked out and stopped when he saw me. "Had a good day at school darling?" I nodded and tried to peek through the door, catching some blonde hair. He swiftly closed it and there we stood in the hallway looking at eachother, him with his hands in his dresspants. "Who's that?" I asked motioning to the door with my head.

"Oh that's the new doctor fromt the local hospital and his wife. Mr. And Mrs. Cullen. We're just having a little bit of a chat, you know, welcoming them." My dad flashed his charming smile. It immeadiatly dawned on me what he was trying to do. I had heard the rumors about doctor Cullen. He was the best of the best and ofcourse my dad wanted him in the hand of his palm.

"I can't believe you! They just arrived in town this week and you're already breathing down their necks?! Dad for Christ's sake you already have a doctor taking care of things! You just want him because he's the best! Leave the man and his family alone! They're nice people and they don't need to be involved into dangerous things!" I hissed at him, trying not to raise my volume too much to not let the Cullens hear.

My dad stepped over me swiftly and then there was a sharp pain in my left cheek and the slap echoed trough the grand hallway. "You need to learn when to _shut_ your mouth missy. I am making the rules here and I decide what I do. If I want the best, I _will_ get the best. You better start changing your attitude fast or you'll be very sorry. Understood?!" My dad yelled in my face. I nodded and bowed my head in defeat.

The door suddenly opened and my dad took a step back as he was practicly in my face before. "I'm sorry mr. Almàssy but I'm afraid we have to go, my shift will be starting soon at the hospital and my wife would like to start dinner for the kids. Thank you very much for your hospitality." He shook my fathers hand and I briefly glanced up and met with a pair of caramel eyes watching me with pity and worry. I think this was Jasper's mom. She had a heartshaped face with soft edges to it and caramel hair. She just radiated tenderness. I gave her a small smile and bowed my head towards her.

After they left my mom ushered me towards the kitchen after seeing my swollen cheeck. My dad had disappeared with his bodyguard somewhere. I didn't care.

"Oh dear you know not to defy your father. I hate to see you hurt like this." My mom told me while grabbing an ice pack.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" I hissed a little when she pressed the ice on my cheeck. She took a seat beside me and clasped her hands together.

"Did dad ever hurt you?" Her eyes widened at me and grew sad, but she remained quiet. "Mom, please, tell me. I only want to protect you and Annuska. You know why I'm doing this. I don't want to follow in dad's footsteps, but I don't have a choice if I want to protect you and myself do I?" I placed my hand over hers as tears started to build in her eyes.

"You're father was such a charmer and such a good man to me when we first started dating. I was in love and I just ignored the signals. Somewhere I knew he was in the mafia but I just didn't want to believe it until we got married. At first it was fine, but after a while I started asking questions and he would hit me in the face and shout that I had to be a good wife and not see or hear anything and just take of the household and future children. When we first got you I was relieved because I thought they would never let a girl be the succesor and do dangerous jobs. But when your father saw your spirit and your talent for martial arts he was determened to make you the perfect tool. I was heartbroken and pleaded with him for weeks, and he punished me for it everytime. I could see you growing up with that heavy burden on your schoulders but you were a happy girl...Untill last year. I see my baby girl going from a smiling girl to an unhappy one. And it's killing me, but I try to stay strong because I'm hoping Annuska will never have to be that way." She was full out crying by now and I took her in my arm trying to comfort her.

I had to be strong. I had to take care of my mother and sister. As long as my father focused on me he wouldn't hurt them. I could do this.

Carlisle pov:

"Did you see what he did to her? Oh the poor child! Is there anything we can do Carlisle?" Esme was franatic after our encounter with the Almàssy family. We had heard everything that had transpired between the father and daughter and my frozen blood was boiling with anger.

How could he treat his daughter like that? I had heard about the rumors of this family but this just confirmed everything. Edward had informed of what they heard and saw on school and Esme was just as mortified that someone could send a child out into such dangerous affairs. She could get killed for Christ's sake. I tried to calm myself down for Esme's sake and took her hand in mine and kissed the back of her hand.

"I don't think there's much we can do. But we'll discuss this further when we get home." I stepped up the gas and soon arrived at our home in the woods. The kids were already waiting on the porch and Alice immediatly zoomed to Esme's side. "I'm so sorry I wanted to warn you but I got the vision just before it happened. Are you ok Esme?" The girl worriedly hugged her mom and escorted us into the house.

"I just feel for the poor girl. It must be such a burden. Please Edward, tell us everything you've found out." I asked as we all took place on the couch in the living room. Jasper remained standing and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed infront of his chest. He seemed distraught.

Edward told us about the flashed of memories he saw in the girls mind and my heart broke more and more with every memory. Gunshots, people dying, her being hit by her father, fights between gangs where she wasn't strong enough and got hurt, the terrified faces of people, the glares she got at the school, the whispers,... it seemed as it just didn't stop.

"A girl her age should never experience things like this. Hell no one should. Jasper, what did you get from her? Does she seem like she actually wants all of this?" Jasper sullumly shook his head.

"I haven't felt someone so miserable in all my life. She's filled with agony, sadness, guilt, loneliness, protectivness, fatigue, desperation,... I could keep going on like this. A girl her age shouldn't feel all of this at once. I think she wants out but doesn't know how."

"She's very loyal towards her family. From what I can see she's trying to protect her family. She also has a little sister, you know?" Alice told us about the vision she had about Àgnes' mom telling her about how she met her father and how Àgnes wanted to protect her mom and sister.

"I'm worried Carlisle. What if they start hurting the little girl? It's so frustrating that we can't do anything without attracting attention towards us." Rosalie exclaimed frustated while Emmet tried to comfort her.

"We can't force her, I think that would have the opposite , it just makes me so angry that people like this exist, even getting a child involved... What if we just show her that we're there for her if she needs us? I now there's nothing we can do but if we can help make her burden a little bit lighter wouldn't that make a difference? " Belle contemplated.

Sometimes it was hard to see how humankind treated eachother and not intervening was the hardest part of being a vampire. Always watching, but never interfering.  
**

Àgnes pov:

"Come in." The rough voice of my father called through the door. I slowly pushed open de door and entered my father's office. "You wanted to speak to me?" He beckoned me to come closer while going through some documents.

"I would like to discuss your future with you my dear. Sit down." I eased myself into the baroque styled chair with soft red lining and clasped my hands together.

"Now you're birthday is coming closer and your 18th birthday is only a year away. I want you to be able to take over as soon as possible as I've seen you grow into a great bussines woman this past year. You've handled jobs from simple money transactions to putting others in their rightfull place. You've handled the problem with the Russians even better than I could have done if I'm being honest."

It had been 3 weeks since they had followed Alex and I on the highway and I had persuaded my father to have a civilized meeting to discuss things with Russians. After we had talked about our opinions and tactics for a whole night he had decided I would take charge during the meeting and he would step up if things didn't go as we planned. Alex wasn't present at the time as my father believed his hotheadness would get us into trouble. He had grown worse of the past weeks. It was only a week ago since the succesfull meeting. We offered the Russians to profit from our advanced weapons if we could get an agreement to work together and support each other. Asking them to give up their territory was a big no-no but they did wanted to share their territory to increase their hold it and vice versa. If two mafia gangs merged together we would be a force to not be toyed with.

It took a whole night to discuss all the topics but we finnally covered everything and papers were signed for the merge. It wasn't 100% foolproof as both parties could turn their backs on the other one but it covered all the things that needed to be adressed.

Since then Russian mafia came into the house for bussines almost everyday and vise versa. My mom got more nervous with the day but I assured her everything would be fine.

Since that night I was in my father's office everyday after school, doing paperwork, giving out commands and doing bussines out of the house. I almost was never at home and I was starting to feel it.

"I like how you handled things these past weeks and I'm sure you noticed I'm preparing you to do everything. I'm thinking of getting you out of school to take over things until I make it official." My head snapped up and I looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't be serious!

"B-but dad, I want to finish high school!" I exclaimed but immediatly regretted my outburst as I saw his eyes narrow. "I-I mean, I'm honored you trust me this much and that you want me to take over already. I'm doing the best I can, but I would like to finish high school so I don't attract the suspicion of the FBI too much. You know they are waiting for us to make mistakes and catch us. I think it would be wiser for me to finish high school and stay incospicuous. I can handle things outside of school and it would give me the opportunity to learn more from you as I'm not entirely confident I can do it. There's still so much to learn and I don't want to make any mistakes." I swallowed nervously as I waited for my father's reaction. My heart thumped loudly in my ears.

"Allright, wisely spoken my child. Finish high school. But! You will take over next time I tell you to, without any protest. Understood?" I nodded and quickly excused myself. I sighed heavily and leaned against the door. I get to finish high school but taking over the business was inevitable. I swallowed back the tears and walked towards the kitchen.

I had promised my mom I would eat dinner with her and Annuska and stay home. Luckily father had indulged my request to take the night off and I would be able to catch up with my family and some sleep.

Annuska refused to look at me when I greeted her. I would nudge her during dinner and I saw how she struggled to keep the frown on her face. My mom's face seemed to radiate as I offered her to help clean up and turned up the music. "Let's clean the dishes like old school mom. Remember how we used to do the dishes and dance?" Annuska laughed loudly as we danced around the kitchen and twirled her around. It was as if I was a little girl again, having fun and laughing without all the burdens on my shoulder. My mom would do this every night and I cherised those memories.

As I watched my mom trying to teach my sister how to jive to music from her time I couldn't stop but have a sad smile on my face. I took a deep breath trying to keep a hold of myself.

I would never have moments like this once I took over completly. And I wondered if I would be able to protect them. We were constantly watched, not only by the FBI but also by other gangs. Kidnapping and murder wasn't uncommon between gang families. There were enough cases where they would go after the wife or the children from a member.

What could I do? Gain more power, more territory? Put more bodyguards around the house? Threaten more with my gun?

I didn't know anymore.

And then there were the Cullens. Everyday I tried to make them leave me alone but everyday I would be faced with the dazzling smile of Renesmee and the croocked smiles of Edward, the playfull banter of Emmet and then there was Jasper... We were paired up for a project about the civil wars and he insisted we meet up during the weekend and after school. I tried to cram it into my schedule and we would meet up for one or two hours on the weekend if my dad gave me some space to work for school and after school he would drag me towards the library for an hour. I didn't have to tell you that Alex wasn't happy with it at all. If looks would be able to kill Jasper would have suffered a gruesome death over a thousand times now.

Secretly, I enjoyed those times. Most of the time we didn't even work on school and he would just tell stories about his grandfather in the civil war, talk about his family or discussed all the places we had been. Those moments, along with my classes shared with the Cullen family were the brightest of my life right now. It was what kept me going, along with my need to protect my family.

If it weren't for them, who knows it what kind of dark place I would be right now.

review!


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Almàssy, sir? I would like a word with you if you have some time?" Imre looked up from his paperwork and dismissed his right hand man, Luca. Alex shuffled nervously on his feet as he waited for the older man to finish up.

"Sit down son. What's troubling you so much huh?" He looked at the young man as he was rubbing his hands nervously in his lap. He liked the lad, he did his duty towards him but also supported his father, he was Hungarian as wel and had a decent upbringing, was almost 18 years and graduating this year. Youngsters these days were ungratefull and complained about having to work. Alex was different, but he was a hothead and that was something that would cost him and the rest of them their heads one day.

"Well sir, I've almost grown up in this house along with Àgnes and I see you and your family as my own family. I have learned so much from you and as I'm sure you noticed I'm very fond of your daughter. Well, actually I have loved her for a very long time. As long as I remember she's the only girl that I would ever look at and I vowed I would protect her and I will do that to the last day I live. I will give her anything she wants and stand by her side no matter what... With your permission sir, I would like to propose to her on her birthday."

Àgnes pov:

"Happy birthday!" I coughed up the air in my lung and shot up on my bed as something heavy fell onto my stomach.

"GAAAH!" I screamed as I looked right into emotionless black eyes. I heard the giggling of my litte sister. "It's just my unicorn telling you happy birthday Ágnes!" I heard my little sister exclaim as she was making the stuffed animal dance on the covers on my bed. I sighed heavily as I pushed my bangs out of my eyes. "UGH! Let me go hide in my cave, I will never come out!" I yelled as I had pulled the covers over my face.

"But I got you an awesome present!" I rolled my eyes as I felt my bed shake with the bouncing the little brat did.

Why was I depressed on my birthday? Because being a mafia member means you never have a normal birthday. Big celebration, lots of people aka mafia all around, lots of expensive things I didn't want. And of course the worst part. When the clock struck midnight I was marriage material, aka arranged marriage if I knew my father well enough. Yay. Note the sarcasm there. I hoped he would wait for another 10 years or so. I just wanted to hide and forget about this day.

"Come on! I just saw the dress Karoline brought for you and it is HUGE! So many layers and lots of flowers on it! Mom says you have to come down _right_ _now_, otherwise we won't be done by the time the party starts." She had resulted into whining as didn't budge to her slapping me with her big purple unicorn.

Why oh why? It was freaking 7 o'clock in the morning, expected to drop out on school just for the occasion and get myself and the others dressed so that we could get the party started at 6 o'clock. And the party would go on until the early hours. I was _so_ not looking forward to this.

At least we wouldn't do any bussines this weekend. I really needed a break. I peeked through the covers to look out my windows and admired the orange colors of the leafs on the tree next to my window. It was already November. Only two weeks had passed since dad allowed me to finish high school but the fact that I had to take over soon was haunting me.

Time was running out.

Annuska was pulling the covers off my bed by now and I got up and took her unicorn that laid forgotten on the ground.

"I'm claiming this because you're such a brat." She gasped in terror and hurried after me pleading me to give it back. "Nu-uh. It's mine now." I held it high above my head as we entered the kitchen. The second I set foot in it a sound wave of excited squeels and gasps overwhelmed me. Uh-oh.

I was pulled into the kitchen by various hands, flooded with kisses and birthday wishes, my face and hair admired with lots of oooh's and aaah's... I was overwhelmed and Annuska's unicorn was lost admist the women. She must have pulled it out of my hands the seconds I was distracted.

Some faces I recognized, others were new. The kitchen was filled with the familiar sounds of Hungarian and Russian. What color would they dye my nails? Would they put a cap on my hair or use flowers? Hair up or down? Braids or curls? Did you wax? Look at those lips! Red would be the best! No, no pancakes for breakfast, something light so her stomach won't bloat or she won't fit into the dress. Did anyone bring that one eye-shadow?

"STOOOOOP!" I screamed covering my ears with both hands. When everything fell silent I opened my eyes and looked around. There were some daughters from gang members here that I hung out with before I had to join my father, they still had the carefree lives I used to have before. Their father would either approve of their chosen husband or pick one out for them. After that they were in the hands of the man they married and her family would never meddle or get involved in her life unless nescessary or with celebrations. They got to get out if it all. As long as other gang wouldn't go after her to threaten the family she would be safe. If they were smart, they would never let their father's pick a guy and just choose a guy outside of the mafia enviroment.

The other girls were the daughter's of the Russian mafia that we were co-operating with now. We had met a few times and my dad had insisted my birthday would be celebrated along with the Russians.

It was strange, seeing our kitchen filled with young women from the ages 16 to 22 with black hair to brown, dark blond and white blonde. They were all clutching fabric, skirts, dresses and shoes in their hands. And my little sister was just staring at me with this big smile on her face, reveling in my torture.

It seemed like minutes had passed, everyone looking at me in astonishment, but it was a just a few seconds and loud chatter and giggles filled the space again as I was dragged into the living room and forced to stand on a pedestal as Karoline started ordering me to strip.

Ó, édes Istenem, segìts nekem! (*Oh dear God, help me.)

Third person pov:

"Will you stop worrying allready! She's fine." Edward growled at Jasper as he had read his mind. Jasper was constantly wondering where she was and if anything had happened as Àgnes hadn't appeared in school on this boring Friday. He became even more worried as he saw that Alex was present and didn't even shoot a nasty look their way.

"How do you know dad? I mean she's hasn't missed school in a few weeks and she hasn't showed up with bruises anymore. I'm worried as well. I like her and I don't want to lose the one human friend I have." Jacob looked at her with a hurt expression. "Hey! What about me?" He asked looked at her with puppy eyes. Jacob had arrived at their place two weeks ago, claiming he couldn't stand another minute without his imprint. Alice had ofcourse forseen this and had already prepared a room for him. Rosalie wasn't happy at all and kept complaining about the stench.

"Oh Jacob don't give me those puppy eyes, _plus _you're not entirely human. You're a dog." Renesmee patted Jacob on his head as he eyed her with narrowed eyes.

"Alex keeps thinking about a party tonight. Apparently it's Àgnes' birthday and her family tends to give a big celebration for family and friends. She probably was allowed to skip school to prepare or something." Edward explained while pushing around his apple.

Renesmee nodded understandingly, rescued the apple from her father's prodding and took a big bite out of it. "I'm dissapointed we didn't know anything about her birthday. We would have bought her something. Oh! Alice, can we still get her something? Maybe drop it off at her place? We could give it to her today, or tomorrow." Alice's eyes glazed over and after a few seconds her eyes lit up.

"She's going to call us in a minute."

Exactly one minute after Renesmee's phone vibrated and the called ID showed Àgnes' name. "Àgnes! Happy birthday!"

"Ugh not you too! Renesmee you and the others _have_ to _save_ me." Laughter and excited voices were heard in the background. "Can you come earlier for the party? I know my dad gave you and your family an invitation and my mom insisted you join our traditions in the festivities, I don't know if my mom got a hold of your mom but you were supposed to come over at 4 o'clock but could you get here like now? _Please? _I think they're going to murder me if I keep hiding." She pleaded horrified

"Invitation? Um, I think our parents forgot to tell us. We didn't know it was your birthday till 5 minutes ago or something."

There was some Hungarian cursing and Àgnes yelling at her mom for not calling Esme. "Ugh! I cannot believe this! Anywho, girls I discussed your dresses with my seamstress like two weeks ago and she has the perfect dresses ready for you. If you come right away she will be able to adjust the size and we can hair and all that dandy stuff ready before tonight. Please tell me you're not bailing out on my birthday. You'll be like the only fun people I know. _Help me!_" the last was whispered anxiously before the line went dead.

"Yay! We're going to a party! I've seen it, the dresses are gorgeous and we'll have so much fun!" Alice already grabbed her bag and skipped towards the exit of the cafeteria. "You all coming? The guys will have to pick up the present ofcourse but I will show you want to get for her. She'll love it!" Everyone looked flabbergasted at the unexpected plans but the girls were soon joining their sister in the anticipation of having a party. The guys just shook their heads and followed the girls.

"Do we really have to go shopping? Can't we just let Esme do it? There is this game on the TV that I wanna see now that I don't have to sit in school." Emmet complained. Jasper was already lost in thought about what to get for the girl. "She'll like whatever you pick out. She's not picky." Edward nudged his brother and gave him a comforting smile. "She's used to get what she wants. What am I supposed to buy for a girl that has everything?" I asked while we entered Edward's volvo.

"Don't think about too much and just go with your heart. Well, you know what I mean." He smiled his crooked smile as I looked at him skeptically at what he said. "I know what you think about her, and you're really protective about her. I've never seen you care so much about a human before and it's been doing you good actually. I think she's good for you but not when she's in the position she is now."

Jasper mulled over what his brother said and couldn't help but agree. I couldn't help but want to be with her after school and came up with stupid reasons to spend time in the library with her trying to get to know her. She amazed me every day.

She was smart, caring, protecting and worried endleslly about her little sister and mother. And she was obsessed with history I had found out. She tended to squeel lightly everytime I showed her old books or artefacts.

When I shot out of my thoughts I noticed we had arrived at Àgnes' big mansion and we escorted the girls towards the front door. Alice happily pushed the doorbell and as we waited we could hear loud voices, laughter and suddenly Àgnes' voice screaming for her sister to get back.

The door opened and there she stood in a dress that came right out of the 19th century. She had a brown-green old fashioned corset with a white blouse underneath with long sleeves that puffed out at the end. The skirt was an old green with brown flowers embroided at the hem of it, and it stood poofy from probably dozens of layers of fabric.

( pin/493636809128611150/)

Her dark blond hair was put up in an elegant, volumunous french twist her face made up in a natural way with bright red lips.

Everyones astounded emotions hit Jasper as a tidal wave along with his own. She looked absolutly beautiful.

"Oh thank God! You girls get in here! They are chattering my ears of and asking me what color would match better with my eyes and the dress for my nails. They even are discussing my _undies_! It's scaring the shit out of me! Please Alice, _help_!" She pleaded as she took Alice's hands in hers as she tried to not let the other women in the house hear.

Emmet started snickering and her eyes shot up towards the guys. "_Oh...no_. My mom is going to _kill_ me! Guys aren't supposed to see me before the party! Tradition and al that yadda. Don't tell mom." She pointed at each of the girls and then turned around as Annuska ran behind her screaming she didn't want to put on _another_ skirt. She sighed heavily and held up her index finger signalling to hold on a minute. She picked up her layered skirt and patted after her sister on her bare feet. "Annuska, get here _this_ instant! You only have to layers left to go. You want to go to the party?" The girl nodded vigorously as Àgnes has knelt before her and held her little hands. "Then go put on the last layers and you'll get to go. I'll give you some extra ice cream if you're a good girl." She whispered the last in the little girls' ear. At this she rushed of into the living room her little feet slapping on the marble floor.

Despite her beauty Àgnes looked absolutly drained. She rubbed her forehead as she joined us at the door again. "Sorry, I'm just a mess right now. I haven't had a decent sleep in a long time and they were busy with me for like 4 hours or something since 7 o'clock. I just want to crawl in bed and never get out again." She smiled lightly trying to hide her sadness.

"Don't worry we'll make it fun for you. Come on girls, let's get started. Edward, you know what to get in the store allright?" After that the door closed behind them and the guys entered their car again.

"Did you hear how many women there were? I think that was an entire _army_." Emmet exclaimed shaking his head. "Poor Àgnes, she doesn't like stuff like this. I think her mother is trying to change her into a barbie doll or something."

REVIEW!

oh the picture is a pin on pinterest ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to update but I have started my new job since 2 weeks and it's taken me some time to adapt and find time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter and would like some feedback. Enjoy!**

After a phone call to Esme she joined us to the city to get a gift and after some carefull browsing in the best jewelers store we were back home getting dressed. Apparently Carlisle and Esme were hesitant to go to the party, hence why they wanted to discuss it first with us before we actually went as they only had received the invitation a few days before. I made sure to hunt before we departed as I didn't want to take any chances with so many people. Parties tended to make humans blood pump a bit more through their veins.

I looked into the mirror as I straigtened my black suit jacket, I didn't bother putting on a tie as I found it bothersome. Esme entered my room straightened the collar of my white dress shirt. "You look so handsome my dear. It will be fine tonight and she'll love the present. I'm sure of it." I gave her a tentative smile as I was still didn't trust myself fully with so many humans in a small enviroment. She squeezed my arm and guided me out my room. She was wearing a deep plum, satin dress that reached the floor with a subtle neckline and some pearls. "You look lovely Esme." I squeezed her hand as we reached the stairs and Carlisle joined us in an elegant black tuxedo.

"Allright let's go party!" Emmet thundered downstairs as we descended the stairs. "Listen, Mrs. Almàssy just called me a while ago and told us that it is tradition that everyone stays until the party is over. Appartently there is a big event at midnight to celebrate Àgnes' entry into 'adulthood'. The age of 17 means they are adults with their family and it has some traditions to go with it."

We all nodded and after some discussing with not giving away our nature we departed. I joined Edward in his Aston Martin as Carlisle and Esme took their black Mercedes and Emmet hopped into his white Jeep Compass with Jacob.

As we arrived at the big mansion the front garden was filled with people filing into the mansion. "That's a whole lot of mafia." Emmet said in too low voice for humans to hear.

"It seemed that we are one of the few outsiders to this party. Apparently it's a big privilige to join such a party." Edward told us as he picked through the various minds.

As we entered the grand hall it was apparent how rich they were. The floors were made of pure marble as well as the grand staircase, the ceiling was high with a beautiful barok ceiling paintin that wiped out any doubts anyone could have that their were very religious. Everywere were expensive vases that I saw Esme look at with high interest. If Esme was interested it was definite that they were very old and valuable.

In the middle of the hallway by the door towards the ballroom, if I could go from the music that was filtering through it, stood Ágnes with her parents. She wore the old, magnificent, traditional dress and her mother had dark brown hair, green eyes and wore a deep red dress that reached the floor with some flowers embroided on her midlle. Her father had dark blond hair with cold grey eyes and wore a modern black tuxedo. Next to Àgnes was Annuska in what I assumed was a traditional Hungarian dress. Her little red skirt was poofed out with many layers beneath it and on top of it was a little white apron with flowers on it and a white blouse with a red corset like top. On top of her curls she had a little red cap with white flowers on it. She kept playing with the hem of her skirt while Ágnes kept tugging her hand away. "Just a little while more Annu and you can go play with the others." She whispered at her sister with fondness in her eyes.

As she looked up and our eyes met her face instantly lit up. Even through her sadness I could feel the happiness and relief at the sight of us. Alice appeared in a modern plum dress that had only one shoulder and sparkled lightly in the lights and clung to her figure, after her Rosalie took place next to Emmet in a ruby res dress with a v-line and fell just above her knees. Renesmee and Bella appeared in different shades of green dresses with a modest neckline as joined us. Esme congratulated the parents with their daughter's birthday and then hugged Àgnes close to her. "Happy birthday dear. I wish you all the happiness in the world. This is a little gift from Carlisle and I" She handed the girl a small red box with a blue ribbon around it. She carefully pulled the ribbon of and gasped as she looked at the white golden necklace with a pendant on it in the form of a hummingbird. "The hummingbird is a symbol for hope and jubilation. It also symbolizes love, joy and beauty. I hope it will guide you in the rest of your life sweety." Ágnes gave Esme and Carlisle a big hug and thanked them while Carlisle helped her put on the necklace. Jacob, Renesmee gave her a leather bracelet with a wooden carved butterfly on it. "There is a Native American legend that says, if you have a secret wish, capture a butterfly and whisper your wish to it. Since butterflies cannot speak, your secret is safe in their keeping. Release the butterfly, and it will carry your wish to the Great Spirit, who alone knows the thoughts of butterflies. By setting the butterfly free, you are helping restore the balance of nature, and your wish will surely be granted. I hope it will grant you your wish." Jacob told her while tying the handmade bracelet around her right wrist.

Edward and Belle gave her a few original books from E.E. Cummings, Jane Austen and C.S Lewis. With it was a card with the famous quote from E.E. Cummings, '_it takes courage to grow up and_ _become_ _who_ _you_ _really_ _are_.'

Rosalie and Emmet gave her a hairpin with diamond flowers on it and Alice gave her a black classic handbag from Coco Chanel, in it she had requested us to hide a card with the words '_The most courageous act is still to think for yourself. Aloud.' _

She was estatic at the gift and not because of the expensiveness but because of the hidden meaning beneath it, Edward told us in a small voice. I could feel her happiness but also her doubt with every gift increase.

As she thanked Alice and the rest of the family entered the ballroom I cleared my troath in a humanly manner to attract her attention. "Oh Jasper I am so glad you came. You don't know how glad I am to see you all here. You all give me a sense of normalty in a way.. that sounded so weird didn't it?" She whispered to me as she fiddled with her new necklace. I gave her a small smile and extented my own gift towards her. She looked at the small blue box in my palms and then looked into my eyes deeply. "You don't have to give me anything Jasper, your presence is more then enough for me." I melted at her warm, geniuine smile and took her hand in mine and placed the box into hers. "Don't refuse it after I put so much thought into it. I would be honered if you would wear this with pride." She sighed with a smile on her face and I could feel her give into me. "I would never refuse you Jasper." she said as she lifted the lid. I was gratefull that her parents had joined the others into the ballroom as we were the last two standing in the hallway.

I heard her gasp as she gaped at the white gold necklace with and elegant white golden phoenix pendant on it. "I-it's beautiful, Japser. But why a phoenix?" I helped her put on the necklace and she eyed it with adoration as it hung below her hummingbird necklace. "A phoenix stands for rebirth, a phoenix obtains a new life by arising from the ashed of its predecessor. I am certain you are a the same. You'll arise from the ashes and start anew." I looked deep in her eyes as I saw some moist gathering there. I was willing her to see the hidden meaning behind it. She was strong, she just didn't realise it. "You know, in China they see two phoenix's as an emblem of divine, _immortal_ partnership. Maybe I should buy one to match yours." I smirked at her trying to whipe those tears from her eyes. I didn't know why I said that, but as I pondered about it, I wanted to protect her and stand by her side throughout all the like this was a partnership as well, wasn't it?

She giggled softly as she wipe her fingers underneath her eyes. "Look at me, you're making me a blubbering mess. I will hold you responsible for this Jasper." She told me mockingly as she wrapped her arms around my right arm and I escorted her into the ballroom.

The coming 3hours was spent picking our five course meals and discussing the situation. I could see Esme forming a protective emotion for the girl and her sister.

After the meal women and men filled the dancefloor and violin tunes filled the room. Àgnes had shuffled over to our table and placed herself between Alice and women wore white blouses with red corsets over it and long red skirts with a white apron over it, while the men just discarted their suit jackets and danced in their white blouses. "They are all married couples hence the long simple skirts. When you are still a single women you wore more intricate dresses with lots of layers. So technically the way you dress indicates if you're still available or not."

The women all held a white handkerchief in their hands as they danced. Àgnes continued to explain everyone at the table that this was a traditional Hungarian dance. The couples first danced together, spinning in circles while the women held onto the forearms of their partner, then let go and spun on their own as the men held up their left arm, then they clung onto each other with one arm while standing next to each other, while singing some phrases and the women yooling to encourage the men.

After that the women filed towards the side, making room for the men as they made intracite motions with their feet, kicked up their legs and clapped onto it. The women kept yooling and eventually joined the men again, the man stomping their feet onto the ground and the women twirling around and doing some steps around them.

It was interesting too see how they still clung onto their traditions and passed them onto each generation.

The music stopped and everyone rolled into casual conversation and I looked around the room. Just as Àgnes told us I noticed how the younger women wore more complicated, layered dresses with knee-high, red boots while the slightly older women wore the more simple dresses with black flat shoes. The older men wore the modern suits while the younger generation wore black dress pants, a white, loose, more older-fashioned blouse with a jacket that now-a-days they called a military jacket with the fancy buttons that reached further than the middle.

I stopped as I felt the familiar angry emotions and looked towards the source. There stood Alex with his dark eyes watching us with brooding eyes. He was also dressed in the traditional jacket and white blouse. A warm hand clasped over my arm and shifted my eyes away to meet warm green-grey eyes. "Don't let Alex get to you. He just hates it if I communicate with anyone else beside himself. He kept telling me I'm not allowed to associate with you all for months but I just asked my dad about it a week ago and he told me he never said anything about it. Apparently he encourages my contact with you, hence the invitations. But I am warning you to not get too close to my family, it's better to stay out of danger." She told us with a solem face. "We're here on our own free will. We want to be friends Àgnes. We're here for you if you need anything. Nothing will happen to us." Esme told her with a warm smile.

The evening filled with easy conversation and we all got to know Àgnes more. Beside her interest for History she was filled with the unjustice done to a lot of people that couldn't afford healthcare and if she had the choice she would want to persue a medical career to right that unjustice. I never heard of the need to got to college untill now but as I watched her smile turn into a frown I understood that she would never be able to persue her dream in the situation she was in now. I could feel her sadness and for the first time I felt a spark of hatred in her. Before I could question her further her mother and another women swept her away from the ballroom to get her ready for midnight. From what Edward could pick up she was supposed to appear at midnight in a new dress, indecating that she was a grown women.

Alice tenced beside me and her eyes glazed over. We all waited patiently but Edward and Alice were reluctant to share the information. "Let's just see how the evening goes, the vision isn't set so I'm not sure what will happen.".

Annuska had joined our table and confirmed that Àgnes was putting on a different dress but that would take a while as was tradition.

As it almost neared midnight all the younger girls gathered onto the dance floor and formed a half-circle and joined hands while again the violin filled the room with it tunes. Their hands were crossed infront of eachother as they danced and yooled together never letting go of each other while going back and forth and swishing their skirts around. After a while they slowed their tempo and sung while taking slow steps to the side. Suddenly the music swelled again and they swung up their hands into the sky with their handkerchiefs as one group skipped to the front and the others stayed in the back, their boots stamping onto the ground.

Then they formed a circling, joining hand and stomping their boots while going around and yooling.

Alice applouded excited afterwards and went on to discuss the fashion of the dresses with Esme.

Suddenly the room grew eery quiet and we halted our conversation as well. After a few seconds the big clock chimed twelve time and everyone turned towards the entrance of the ballroom.

The big doors opened and Mrs. Almàssy appeared with a big smile while guided Àgnes into the room. She looked absolutly different than two hours ago. A red corset like top with a white V between her breasts with red swirls clung to her figure exposing her slender, naked shoulders and a white satin skirt with lines of red swirls that swished around her legs. Her new necklaces were removed and replaced with a black necklace close to her neck with lots of black crystals. In her hair was a small white cap with the same red swirls on it. She truly looked like young women and I couldn't help but be in awe of her.

Gone was the little girl and a young women had stepped into the room. I heard little gasps around the room and others exclaiming how beautiful she looked. She was blushing madly as her mother escorted her towards the middle of the room and then left her standing there and took place at our table. "I will explain to you what happens. You won't know what it means if I don't." She smiled warmly at us.

As I counted quickly, twelve young guys appeared through the doors at the back of the room, that had dissappeared a little while ago and they all entered with a huge bouqet of red roses. They all bowed infront of mr. Almàssy in turn and then went towards Àgnes as she accepted the bouqets with a blush on her cheeks. But I could feel her surprise at the event. What was happening?

"As Ágnes has reached the age of 17 she is now a grown women and ready to get married." _Married?_ We didn't tell her but during these past weeks we have accepted proposes from acceptable young men who persue the hand of our young girl and handing her the roses is the formal sign of letting her know they are persuing her hand in marriage. She knows how this goes so the surpise should wear of quickly." I was stunned as I saw her accept 12 bouqeuts of red roses from different kind of guys. It seemed they varied from the ages of 18 to 24. I narrowed my eyes as I noticed Alex among them. I could feel the pride and arrogance rolling off of him. He wasn't worthy of Àgnes. None of them, frankly said. They all didn't have genuine feelings towards Àgnes. They didn't love her, care for her or cherished her. Not like I would, but I was a monster so I couldn never be what she deserved. After that thought I questioned myself. Did I really feel for her romanticly? I cared for her like I had never cared for anyone, even Alice. I looked up and met Edward's troubled gaze. Did Àgnes even have the right to choose? Edward shook his head and I was filled with disgust. An arranged marriage for crying out loud?

After the roses were placed onto a table in the back and the guys had reclaimed their place a wireless microphone was strapped to Àgnes so that she could talk into it without occupying her hands and soon the room was filled with a modern tune.

Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized it and she searched for her father's eyes that stood on the sidelines. He looked at her sternly and nodded his head. She lowered her eyes in defeat. A sadness bigger than I ever felt from her rolled over me.

She looked left and a tall muscled guy in black shirt and black pants appeared there, she then looked right and Alex appeared. They circled around her as a predator would his prey.

"These are the two guys that her father has choosen as the best fit for her. She will now dance with them to show the world that she has to chose between these two men. After the decision has been made an engagement will folow."

I clenched my fist while looking at her defeated from in the middle of the dancefloor. Who was that other guy? How dare he persue her while he hardly knew her, I could feel it from his emotions.

"His name is Dimintri. Apparantly he's the son of the Russian mafia boss." Edward told me in a too low voice and too quick for humans to hear. She was surrounded with mafia and it was clear her family intended to keep her in the mafia.

I watched the dance floor again.

The guys bumped chests and clamped their hands together then pulling and pushing each other away and showing off moved infront of her. Then they moved out of the room and she started singing. I was surprised how clear she sounded. "This is a traditional Hungarian song, but as you can hear it has been modernised a lot. I didn't want to make her do the old version as it just doesn't suit this era anymore. It means, from Danube the wind blows, if it didn't blow from the Danube it wouldn't be that cold. From the Danube the wind blows. Hey Johny, Johny. Why didn't you grow bigger? From Danube the wind blows. You should have grown bigger. You'd have become a soldier. From Danube the wind blows."

She did some arm movements together with guys as they stood beside, then behind and infront of her. Then the beat picked up and she danced with the unknown guy. It was some kind of pull and push and then he did some modern break dance. Then a folklore tune joined it and he pulled her arm towards him and then Alex took her other arm and they turned around in a cirle, then he pushed her into a lone twirl , then took hold of the back of her shoulder with one arm and they turned into cirlces while he did some intricate moves with his legs and clapped them.

Then he stepped forward and did a traditional dance on his own, again with the legs and holding up his arms.

When she started singing again they were all dancing together and swinging around their legs in moves that I didn't recognize. Then she was alternating between dancing with the guys seperatly.

As the music stopped everything grew quiet and and Àgnes' father took a step forward with a white rose in his hand and the guys didn't hesitate tok come forward to greet him. "what's happening?" Emmet asked confused.

"Oh dear. I didn't expect this so soon. I was sure she would have some time and make her own choice between the two. It seems my husband is a bit rushed and is going to pick out Àgnes' husband tonight." I felt the troubling emotions of the women. I could not agree with what was happening and I could feel Àgnes' fear and protest rising.

After what seemed like eternity her father stepped forward, clapped Demetri on his schoulder and gave him the white rose. The guy's face lit up, happilly shaked the man's hand turned around and tucked the rose into Àgnes' hair next to her cap. He then got down on his knee and got a small black velvet box out of his pocket.

"Àgnes, although I haven't known you for a long time I feel like I would like to know you even more than I know now and I want to spend the rest of my life along your side. I have worked along your side and admired you since the first time I laid eyes on you a year ago. Our families have known quarrel but you reunited our families again and I have nothing but respect for you for that. I would nothing more than have a strong, beautiful and determined women like you along my side. I will protect you to the end of my days. Would you do the honors of becoming my wife?" He opened the boy and a big glittering diamond on a white golden band was shown.

Horror was filling the poor girl's body and she looked at our table looking for her mother's eyes. She didn't have to look long to find what she was looking for. Her mother eered defeat.

Àgnes took a deep breath, turned toward Dimitri and held her left hand out for him. He put the ring on her finger and the whole room errupted in cheers, except for the solemn faces from our table and Àgnes.

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry for not updating in such a long while. I've started a new job and have been working overtime these past weeks and so much is going on that I didn't have the time or the inspiration to write. I will try to update this week.

If you would like to see the video's of last the last chapter here they are:

The dance with the married couples:

watch?v=Hxg8oUgR1yo

youtube: "Elmehetsz a házunk elót.." (accountname: hungarian and other traditions)

The dance with the young women:

watch?v=Dyps_3nDCTE

youtube: Hungarian dances of Marossarpatak (accountname: hungarian and other traditions)

The dance between Àgnes, Dimitri and Alex:

watch?v=TaM060rzyuo&amp;list=RDTaM060rzyuo&amp;index=1

youtube: Nox – hej dunáról (accountname: tusan7)


End file.
